Someone Just Like You
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: Songfic. Bulma and Vegeta discover their feelings for one another.


**Someone Just Like You**

Bulma watched as the rain pelted the window, she childishly had her nose pressed up against it, trying to peer out into the darkness that was only illuminated by the moon's faint glow. She sighed, causing the window to fog up a little before it started evaporating. She slid her finger through what was left of the fog, caught up in her thoughts. Then she saw a glimpse of him. He obviously did not know he was being watched, because he was just standing there in the rain, his chin lifted slightly so that the rain slid down the contours of his face and then onto his body below. He definitely didn't know he was being watched and Bulma felt her cheeks grow warm and she turned away. She felt embarrassed because she had been watching him when he had had a moment that was just meant for him.

_The voice is real for me to hear  
But I can't say that I'm ok  
So I lay down in front of you  
To work this through_

Bulma decided to go to her bedroom, not wanting to be near the window any longer. What if he had seen her? Would he have been angry? What would he have done if he had seen her? She decided she would never try and spy on him again. What had he been thinking about though? His home? So many questions shot through her head and she did not know why. She did know why, actually, she just did not want to admit it. How could this have happened though? She was supposed to hate him, instead she... she loved him. She needed him.

_I needed someone just like you  
I needed you  
I needed someone just like you  
I needed you to stay_

Bulma lay on her side on her bed. She listened quietly as the rain softly hit the roof, creating a soothing rhythm. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, the image she had seen of Vegeta standing there in the rain, captivated her. He was always so mysterious and detached from any emotion except anger. Seeing him in that vulnerable moment surprised her. She wanted to know more, she wanted to know everything and yet at the same time she was scared. She was scared that he did not feel the same way about her that she did about him. He probably didn't. She nearly fell off the bed in fright when she heard murmurings and she nearly died of a heart attack when she realized they were coming from Vegeta's room, which was next to hers. What was happening? When the murmurings grew louder, she decided to go and see what was happening, at this rate it'd wake her parents up. Bulma found her self standing next to Vegeta's bed, looking down at him. He was having a huge nightmare.

_So I'll stand by and watch you slide  
But I can't hide the pain inside  
So I'll lay down  
One more time to say I tried_

What should she do? Should she just leave? But what about her parents... he looked like he was in so much pain... she knew very little about his past experiences, but she knew from what Goku had told her, that it was indeed horrific, she could just barely imagine what it would have been like, in his shoes. She sat down lightly next to him. He was soaked in sweat and he was clutching the sheets, should she wake him? Now that she thought about it, it'd feel like a sin not to because it really looked like he was in a great deal of pain. She placed her hand lightly on his chest and gently nudged him, whispering his name. He shot up so fast that she barely had any time to register what had happened and his hands were around her neck, squeezing her breath away. "Vegeta!" She choked his name out, wrapping her tiny hands around his forearms in a weak attempt to pull his hands off of her throat. The minute her cold hands touched his skin, he seemed to snap out of it, relenting the pressure on her neck, but he didn't remove his hands just yet. "Vegeta are you okay?" Bulma asked in a hoarse whisper, she was slightly scared. "Bulma?" He only then seemed to realize who she was. "What are you doing here?" He still hadn't removed his hands from her neck. "I...I... you, um, were having a bad dream and... well yeah." She could have slapped her self right now and then. She was such an idiot. Vegeta was looking at her strangely, like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. Then he did what she hated most, he turned cold. She could tell by the way he quickly withdrew his hands from her neck and by the way his posture stiffened. "Get out." This happened when he brought himself back to his reality, where he couldn't have any emotions other than anger. It happened so many times. "Vegeta..." She tried to reach out to him, but he grabbed her hand. "Leave."

_Then you leave_

_When I needed someone to stay  
You were my friend  
Cause I need you  
And I wanted you to stay_

She did as she was told, stopping at his door to glance back at him. He was sitting on his bed, his back facing her. She could tell he had his head in his hands. She couldn't leave him... her heart was telling her that he wanted her to stay just as much as she wanted to stay. She slowly made her way back to him; she climbed on the bed, making her way towards him. She knew that he knew she was here again. She stopped behind him and then she did something unexpected, she slid her arms around him, placing her hands on his chest and she rested her chin on his shoulder. He stiffened, just like she knew he would. This was her chance to show him, he hadn't pulled away from her yet. "Vegeta... let me stay with you..." She whispered it into his ear. It felt like an eternity before he finally reacted. He pulled her in such a way so that she landed on his lap. She felt nervous and unsure of what she should do. He lightly reached up to her neck and she realized that he was inspecting it to see if he had left any bruises. It sent shivers down her spine.

_I needed someone just like you  
I needed you  
I needed someone just like you  
I needed you to stay_

"Why?" His voice was hoarse and full of emotion. Was it anger? No... it was something else, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She brought herself closer to him by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I need you." She whispered the words that would change their lives forever. He searched her eyes before pulling her towards him, kissing her hungrily. He showed her just how much he needed her. She knew she loved him and in time he let her into his heart, somewhere where no one else had been.


End file.
